


It is sin to be saved

by Icarus_Flew



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flew/pseuds/Icarus_Flew
Summary: Alexander is the king's mistress, George is the king's painter in need of a muse, and the king provides him with one. But as all artists do, he goes too far.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	It is sin to be saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theodosia Tallmadge (SilverDragonoid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/gifts).



> Comment pls

George mixed the paints. They were expensive, you could probably buy a farm for the bottle of violet, made of mediterrean snails that dozens of men lost their lives catching, and a dozen more men powdering. But alas, king was free to spend his fortunes on whatever he wished to, even when George could have done miracles with the cheapest of paints. This was a special occasion, though, so the paints he was using were even more expensive than the usual ones. The king wished George to paint his favorite mistress, never wanting to forget the man’s beauty, should he go back to the exotic caribbean he came from. 

George had heard many things about the mistress, though he had not had the honor of meeting him yet. He was known for both his beauty and his cleverness. People did not dare to describe his looks, for the king was known for his easy jealousy, but it was well known that all of his political decisions were strongly influenced by him, and that he would not choose anything without hearing his thoughts first.

Just as George finished with the colors he’d need for the couch, the boy entered his rooms, and in that moment, George understood why everyone was so smitten by him.

He had long, curly hair, the tone of sunset on a late august evening when it has just started, and it looked softer than silk. His body, barely covered with thin,light green fabrics, was slender, thin and boyish, and covered with freckles like a thousand stars in the sky, and it was clear why king loved holding him. And his eyes, George would never forget the dark violet eyes that seemed to look into his very soul, and he would never want to look away from them. It was not as much the color of them, but the way they looked at him. They were dark and they were captivating. 

“Are you mister George, sir?”asks he, and his voice sounds like a choir of songbirds.

George can do nothing but nod and gesture for him to lay down on the couch he wants to paint him on. He does so happily, and the thin shirt falls off, and he is laying there, and he looks like a God and George is but a sinner on his knees. 

And he does what the king has asked from him, and he paints the boy. He spends an hour only on those eyes, trying to capture the way they seem to consume the light instead of reflecting it, the way he could find every galaxy in them if he was allowed to look for long enough. 

He finishes the part that he needs him to pose for, and technically, he could shade and highlight without him, but he does not tell him that,and he asks him to return at the same time the next day. 

And he does, and every day for a week, he paints him, adding more details to the painting each time he visits. Finally, on the sixth day, the king says that he wants to see the finished painting tomorrow. And that night, George does not sleep. 

George paints, looking at the original one every few minutes. But it is not a copy that he paints. He paints him standing, exposing his body and in a pose that invites the viewer in, and his hair does not cover his chest unlike on the original.

And he presents the king with the original painting, and the king is happy, and the king kisses his mistress and pays George well. But George does not care for the money-what could he do with it? The king already pays for his clothing, food and bed and paints, and he does not find himself enjoying prostitutes or theater . He does not find himself enjoying anything besides adding details to the canvas with the beautiful mistress- Alexander was the name he gave to George. 

On his neck, he adds marks, little bites of possession, just like the king adds rings on the mistress's fingers. On his sides, he adds hand marks, just like the king adds expensive suits in his wardrobe. George cannot give him the treasures the king has, but he can immortalize him , so every man in a thousand years will still be able to look at the god on earth. 

George finds himself thinking about the boy when he is in bed, and he does not deny himself pleasuring himself to thoughts of the boy. Thoughts about the beautiful, pliant boy with his lips wrapped around George's cock, giving eager sucks and licks. Thoughts about the boy bouncing on George's cock and letting out the sweetest moans. Thoughts of the boy's hands tied with silk, him struggling, screaming, trying to get away, only to be silenced by George's tongue. Thoughts of how beautiful the boy would look with his eyes full of tears, every bit of him black and blue, and obedient, and hidden away where no one but George can find him. 

George invites him to his rooms often, telling her that he inspires him, that he provides him with a muse, that he has no one else to pose for him. And he is young, and full of himself, and he is as selfish, and he comes to George's rooms gladly. 

And one morning, when the king wakes, he does not find his mistress by his side, and he has the whole castle search for him, and he is not found. 

The king's artist is found dead in his studio, a glass of wine that smells like almonds on his table, and a painting in front of him. It is of the mistress, with marks on his neck and marks on his sides, and he has his eyes closed, and bmwine is falling from his mouth. It is freshly painted, and as the hours go, the red of the wine seems to take a brown tone. They try to find out who has poisoned the artist and stolen the mistress, but no one seems to know anything besides the fact that in early morning, the mistress had slipped into the artist's room, and that no one had left from there. 

The artist's body is burned and the ash thrown in wind, and the painting of the mistress is buried in place of his body, and the kingdom mourns,and forgiveness does not exist when the king suspects that you might have had something to do with the mistress's death, even decades later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment anything, please and thank you


End file.
